Don't Take the Boy
by silverrayne621
Summary: New Summary: An overview to my new story. Through the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke as he makes a new friend, falls in love and loses it all within thirteen years. What he wouldn't give to be eight years old again...


I'm slowly working on updating Business is Business and Ku Ku Ru.

This is for those who have been waiting for my updates and others who don't know about my stories.

This is gonna be an oddly written story...also, the lyrics I chose, don't match the content, but I think you'll understand the meaning, and, the Uchiha Massacre doesn't happen, so it'll be slightly AU...don't mind the she's in the lyrics, I don't have the heart to change such a beautiful song.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the song used in this story.

* * *

Don't Take the Boy (Yes, it's unoriginal...I know)

* * *

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old_

Eight year old Uchiha Sasuke hurried behind his thirteen year old brother Itachi, towards the Konoha training fields.

Sasuke was excited, he was finally able to go train with his big brother, he figured, if he trained everyday with him, he would become an ANBU captain...just like Itachi.

Nothing could get him down...

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

...except for him.

Itachi looked back, towards the voice, a small blond boy, about six, with crystal blue eyes was running towards them.

"Uchiha-san, wait up! Please!" he ran faster, pumping his little legs to push him farther.

Itachi stopped and allowed the little boy to catch up, "Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled, his front tooth missing, "I was wonderin' if I could train with you and Sasuke."

Sasuke glared, "No."

Naruto's smile dropped, "Oh."

Itachi glared at his little brother, "Hold on Naruto-kun, let me talk to Sasuke right quick."

Naruto nodded, "Okay," he muttered sadly and turned away.

Itachi pulled Sasuke towards a tree, "Look Sasuke, I know you don't want him to come, but it would be good for him to come..."

"Yeah, so he can steal you."

"No, Sasuke, he doesn't have an older brother, and someone needs to help him train, he'll be going into the academy early, as orders by Hokage-sama."

"Why?"

Itachi sighed, "You're too young to understand, but in a few years, you'll find out why."

Sasuke looked down, "Alright, fine." he muttered kicking a rock.

Itachi nodded, "Alright Naruto-kun! You can come with us!"

Naruto's eyes brightened and he ran over to Itachi and Sasuke, "Thank you Uchiha-san!"

Itachi smiled slightly and the three set off down the road towards the training grounds.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road_

Lights flashed around them, colorful costumes and loud music. Laughter echoed around in the village streets.

Sasuke looked up and down the streets, trying to spot...

"Sasuke!" someone jumped on his back.

Adjusting his muscles to hold the weight on his back he chuckled, "I see you found me."

Naruto jumped from his back and laughed happily, "Yup, missed you."

He pulled the blond into his arms, kissing him lightly, "I missed you too."

"Maybe I should go away on mission more often. I mean, most of the time I have to bribe you just to say I love you."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again, "I love you."

Naruto licked his lips, "Love you too, definately should go away more often."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto through the crowds to start their night of fun.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

Hours later, as Naruto and Sasuke walked home towards the Uchiha mansion, a kunai came and flew past Naruto's face.

"What the-" he didn't get to finish because someone tackled him to the ground.

A heavy weight pressed him into the dirt path, "Don't move demon. Don't move and we'll make this easy."

He thrashed around and let out a short scream before his mouth was covered, "I told you don't move."

Naruto breathed heavily through his nose as he felt the cool metal of a kunai press against his throat, "Are you ready to die?"

He sucked in a breath as he felt it pierce the skin and cool blood flow down his neck. The kunai dug deeper into his skin, cutting the soft flesh and the muscle.

Suddenly the weight on top of him froze and fell to the side and he was turned on his back, a cool cloth pressed to his neck.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered mopping up the blood and watching the cut start to seal itself.

"Yeah, just peachy." Naruto muttered as Sasuke helped him sit up.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed where the cut used to be, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, look, let's just go home, okay?"

Getting up, Sasuke held a hand out to Naruto, and pulled him up, slowly they walked home.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road_

The trees zoomed by him as he ran through the forest, towards the Hokage Tower, as he held someone.

When he arrived, he burst into the hospital, immediately Sakura, came through the doors and motioned for Sasuke to put him on the table.

"What happened?" she asked as her hands glowed with green chakra and she started examining the severity of the wounds.

Sasuke exhaled sharply, "Rouge Ninja, a lot of them, attacked Naruto, couldn't help him, injected some ind of poison in him..." he said shakily, watching as Sakura concentrated her hand over his stomach.

"Internal bleeding." she muttered sadly.

"Can you fix it?"

She took a deep breath, "I can try, but the chances are very slim, and the poison is sucking out his chakra, Kyuubi's too."

He walked over to the bed, pulling off his black gloves and placing his hands on Naruto's stomach, over Sakura's hands, "You heal him, I'll put some of my chakra into him."

She looked like she was about to disagree, but looking into Sasuke's eyes, she nodded and slowly started healing Naruto.

He could feel the chakra leave him and go into Naruto, sweat pooling on his forehead as he pushed more into the blond.

"He's losing his chakra fast, breathing is getting shallower, and his heart is slowing down, I don't think there is a chance..."

"NO! Sakura, listen to me," he panted slightly, "you have to save him, I can't live without him."

_Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest_

Sakura, looked up, "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I can't do it...he's slipping, really fast, and if you lose anymore chakra, you're going to go into a coma or die..."

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world_

"I don't care, as long as he's okay..."

Sadly, she pulled her hands back and walked over to Sasuke, "You have to stop, there's nothing you can do! You're going to kill yourself!"

Sasuke shook his head, "He's not dead."

Sakura walked behind him, "I'm sorry." she whispered before hitting a pressure point on his neck.

He fell backwards, eyes closing, as darkness surrounded him...

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
_

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke and Itachi turned around, a blond boy came running up towards them, holding a pouch, a larger smile on his face.

"Look Uchiha-san! Sasuke! Look what Iruka-sensei gave me for getting into the academy!" he held out the pouch, "It's my own set of kunai! He told me that instead of using your's, I would have my own set!"

Itachi smiled, "Congratulations Naruto-kun. From what Sasuke told me, he seems quite proud of you too."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Really?"

Sasuke glared, but it looked more like a pout, "Yeah."

Naruto blushed and smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't let me down dobe, you fail and I look bad."

Naruto pouted, "Teme, I'm not going to fail! I'm going to be Hokage some day!"

"Whatever dobe, I'll believe you when I see it."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, before smiling, "I'll race you."

"You're on." Sasuke said before running off, laughing.

Naruto ran after him, "Sasuke! Get back here! I didn't say go!"

Their laughing and yells echoed through the trees as they raced towards the training grounds.

_When he was eight years old_

* * *

So, how did you like that? Please review and I will have my other stories updated soon!

If people like this, I might turn this into a full blown story...so tell me what you think!


End file.
